


Querido escritor de fanfiction

by Petula_Petunia, Señor Sombrero (Hessefan)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Imagen, Multi, Parody
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petula_Petunia/pseuds/Petula_Petunia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Se%C3%B1or%20Sombrero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi quiere decirte algo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Querido escritor de fanfiction

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hessefan/13857072/44031/44031_original.jpg)  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Disc.** : Shingeki no Kyojin no nos pertenece y dudamos de que alguien quiera pagarnos algo por esto. En todo caso _pegarnos_ puede ser.


End file.
